Live Another Day
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Stefan Leliwa, lied about his age to join the Navy SEALs, he put aside his desire for a family to serve honorably for his country. 21 years later, he musters out as a Lieutenant Commander, trying to find his place in the world. Aviana Marshal, a young woman who loves to travel and see the world. But, she never expected to fall in love with a war veteran. This is a Standalone story
1. Character

Name: Stefan Leliwa

Age: 37 Years Old

Date of Birth: April 16th 1982

Birthplace: Krakow, Poland

Current Location: Coronado, California

Religion: Catholic

Weight: 192 lbs

Height: 6 ft 0 ins

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Light Brown

Face: Smooth

Family:

Mother: Amelia Leliwa (Dead)

Father: Frank Leliwa (Unknown)

Backstory:

A Polish native born in Krakow; his parents moved him to Palermo, Sicily aged 3. Born the son of an alcoholic mother and a runaway father. He was often physically abused by his mother whenever she was drunk.

His mother passed away after drinking too much alcohol and swallowed too many pills when Stefan was only 6 years old.

After his mother's death, Stefan ran away from Italy, he ended up in Nice, France. Finding work as a chef in an Italian restaurant, by the time he was 12 years old, he immigrated to the United States, ending up in Houston, Texas. He ended up being a farmhand and continued working until he was 16, when he graduated in 1998.

At 16 after high school, Stefan lied about his age and joined the Navy SEALs. He served in Iraq, Afghanistan in various teams. He rose through the ranks up to Lieutenant Commander by his 12th Year in the SEALs.

A month after his 21st Anniversary of joining the Navy. Stefan retired from service.

Personality:

Stefan is a hard-working and honest to god Navy Veteran. He joined the SEALs because he was determined to fight alongside the best in the Armed Forces.

He hates bullies and always defends people that can't fight back. He is a very skilled and a confident combat veteran of the SEALs. He is also skilled in espionage and counter-intelligence.

He is a multilingual person that can speak Polish, Italian, English, Arabic and French.

He is physically healthy, very enthusiastic and is naturally very handsome.

Hobbies:

Cooking

Reading

Boxing and Baseball

Skills:

Boxer

Cook

Multilingual

Counter-Intelligence

Counter-Espionage

Possessions:

Navy SEAL Equipment


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

US Navy Base Coronado, California

1440 Hours, Local Time

July 4th 2019

It was a cloudless day in Sunny California, at the Naval Base in Coronado. Stefan Leliwa, was looking around his spartan quarters for the last and final time of his decorated military career.

This was his last and final home in the US Navy.

"21 goddamn years. Best friggin' job, I ever had." Stefan said aloud to himself.

The entrance to his quarters was opened when the commander entered, it was Captain Curran who had been a 36-year veteran of the Navy who had said, "Commander."

Stefan looked over and stood to attention as he said, "Captain Curran. I wasn't informed that you'd be here." "Just saying goodbye to my protégé. You all set?" Curran said noting the bareness of Stefan's former quarters.

"All set, Cap. Pension all collected. My gear is all collected, I'm sure everyone's geared up for a celebratory party that I'm leaving." Stefan lamented.

Curran laughed, "Well, if it'll make you feel better, I wasn't planning on attending the party." "Small comfort, Captain." Stefan replied with a smile.

"I want you to know, that I keep a close ear out for my people. If you ever feel like your missin' somethin' let me know and you'll always have a home here." Curran said with a sincere tone.

Stefan nodded, "I appreciate it, Cap. Don't suppose you've spoken to Shaylynn?"

"I told her; you'd be retiring today. She said and I quote, "_Good luck on his retirement. Don't ask me to come along and say a heartfelt goodbye to him._" Apparently, she called you a handsome sonofabitch." Curran said laughing.

Stefan rolled his eyes in amusement before saying, "Yeah, that sounded like her." "Have you ever been told you lost the best thing in your life?" Curran asked.

"Countin' now. 10 times, don't feel a need to remind me of my mistake." Stefan replied gruffly as the pair walked out of the gate.

Curran nodded absent minded as he looked at his watch noticing the time. He then said, "Want me to walk you to the gate?"

* * *

Stefan felt the weight of his duffel bag as well as his carry-on before saying, "No… No thank you, Captain, this is one walk… I'd like the privilege of doin' alone."

Curran nodded as he noticed all Navy Personnel forming an honor guard for the retiring Lieutenant Commander as he said, "Lieutenant Commander Leliwa, on behalf of the United States Navy and the United States of America, thank you for your service."

Stefan nodded as he stood to attention and saluted Captain Curran, in his left eye, there was an unshed tear in his eye. As he blinked it away to the trained eye.

Stefan then picked up his carry-on as he began his walk to the front gate, he would have made it in less time hadn't he stopped to return salutes to his superiors and subordinates.

No words were needed to be spoken; they all knew that the Lieutenant Commander was not one to talk to about his emotions. Stefan in turn knew how every Navy man thought, it was personally a day to not be remembered for the 37-year old Lieutenant Commander.

Nobody didn't show a bit of emotion. It was how they were trained, they knew they had to stand strong for one another,

By the time Stefan arrived at the front gate, he looked at his G-Shock watch, it was coming up to 1458 hours.

The guard on duty stood at ease when he saw Stefan walking as he began to walk when Stefan shouted, "Hold it there, Petty Officer!"

"Yes Sir." The guard replied, he was nervous and stood in his spot at attention as Stefan approached with a sense of fear as he said, "Time check, Petty Officer?" "1458 hours, Lieutenant Commander." The guard replied.

"You do not open that gate until it is 1500 hours. If I were to cross the threshold prior to the designated jump off time… I'd be considered AWOL, this will not be my final friggin' act as a Navy man, is that clear, PO?!" Stefan yelled so clearly that entirety of San Diego and California would have heard the Lieutenant Commander.

"Sir yes Sir! Lieutenant Commander." The young Petty Officer said.

* * *

The Petty Officer checked his watch noticing that it had now turned 1500 as he said, "It is now 1500 hours, Lieutenant Commander. You are officially relieved of duty." The man executed a sharp salute to Stefan who returned the salute.

The gate was opened as Stefan executed a 180 degree turn and saluted the Naval Base as he said, "God bless the United States Navy."

Stefan spun around to exit the base on foot now he was just Stefan Leliwa, newly-turned civilian.

Stefan continued walking all the way to the Coronado Community Center, he used the payphone in the center as he called for a cab to pick him up.

During the time he waited for the cab, he then checked the letter that was in his military fatigue jacket. All it had said in the letter was the following.

* * *

"_To Lieutenant Commander Stefan Leliwa, _

_We haven't met formally nor officially, in fact… this will only be a short and brisk meeting courtesy of a client that told me he knows you. _

_It took me a while to go through the proper channels to find out where you were stationed. 3 months ago, an unfortunate incident occurred that my client demanded find you so that I'd be able to deliver the news personally to you. For 2 months, my client has demanded that I find you for his sake imminently. _

_Much to my reluctance, I tried to refuse this request… but it was he that demanded that we meet. Now unfortunately there isn't much time. I would like to suggest that you meet me in Gaslamp Quarter in San Diego for 1700. _

_You'll be able to find me sitting near the fountain, reading the sports section of The San Diego Union-Tribune wearing a silver business suit."_

* * *

The strangest thing was that there was no signature on the letter, this left him curious that this was surely a trap. But Stefan, in all his wisdom decided to find out what this meeting was about and whether it would be worth a dime of his time.

30 minutes later, the cab arrived as Stefan hopped in as he said, "The Omni San Diego Hotel, take the 40-minute route, though."

"Are you sure, sir?" the cab driver asked confused.

"Do it and pay double the fare." Stefan demanded. The cab driver nodded, "Yes Sir."

For the 40 minutes it took to arrive at the Omni San Diego hotel, Stefan just sat silently in the back. He watched the streets with a wondering eye. The pave walks were crowded with people coming and going like it was rush hour. It was particularly hot outside.

For Stefan it reminded him of days when he was in Texas before he left the Navy. Even though, he stayed there for 4-years. He never really felt at home being an orphaned Polish child.

There had been an old saying that his recruiting officer had told him the day he enlisted, _"Orphans always make the best recruits for the military."_

* * *

The cab stopped as Stefan got out and paid, he collected his gear as he stopped at a nearby bar called the barleymash. He got inside as he found a table in the back away from the rest of the patrons.

Around him, he felt their wandering eyes look at him as he took it all in, for Stefan he just took the menu and began to read it in quiet.

A waitress walked over as she said, "Anything to drink?"

"Just a beer and a burger. That'll be it for me." Stefan said looking up at the waitress.

The waitress smiled as he said, "Sure thing, sailor." "I just retired, ma'am." Stefan replied stoically.

The waitress nodded as she walked off clutching his order. Stefan waited patiently for his order as the waitress returned with a beer, he raised the beer to the waitress in thanks as he drank slowly in silence.

4 minutes later, his burger had come by, he ate the burger in silence being careful to not to let it collapse. He leaned over his plate making sure that he didn't let it go.

After finishing his burger, he finished his beer and headed for the front as he paid his due. After paying Stefan departed the bar collecting his carry-on and his duffel bag walking out towards the exit. Stefan headed towards the fountain at a slow speed.

* * *

He arrived there 5 minutes to 1700, he looked around his surroundings, there were no snipers, no suspiciously-looking people around the fountain, mostly couples spending time together.

He looked at his watch and noticed that it was 1659 hours, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion and saw somebody wearing a silver business suit but the person was wearing a black skirt. The person reading the paper was a woman. Dusty blonde hair tied into a neat bun, sharp blue eyes.

He decides to make contact as he says, "Local sports any good?" "I'm not a fan of sports, but they make for good reading." The girl says. Her accent was clearly a British one.

"Let me guess, statistics and how much the average player is being payed per month." Stefan replied. The blonde smiled and said, "Somethin' like that. I assume you served 20 years in the Navy."

"21. Just got out 2 hours ago. Supposed to be meetin' somebody." Stefan replied looking out into the distance.

"This somebody didn't happen to mention about how important it was that I find you?" the blonde asked.

* * *

Stefan raised an eyebrow as he looked in surprise as he said, "Lieutenant Commander…" "Stefan Leliwa, joined the Navy aged 16, retired July 4th 2019 at the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Your superiors say that you're one of the best in Navy by a landslide." The blonde recited like it was the holy bible.

"Do I get to know your name?" Stefan asked. The blonde smiled, "My name is Layla Thompson, I'm former MI-6 turned lawyer."

"How does an MI-6 Operative go from cloak and dagger to fighting with her words?" Stefan asked.

"I had a good offer. I've been searching for 3 months for you…" Layla stoically replied. Stefan nodded, "What be the reason for you trying to find me?"

"Do you still remember your father?" Layla asked.

Stefan's face formed an unreadable expression, one that Layla couldn't interpret.

* * *

What be the reason for why Stefan is asked about his father, post your theories on the comments section or private message me about them?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 up and running, the questions can now cease.

* * *

Chapter 2:

_"Do you still remember your father?" Layla asked._

"What memories I had of him died. Whatever the bastard wants, tell him to burn in hell like he should have done 31 years ago." Stefan replied angrily.

"Well, he might be too late to do that seeing as he's dead." Layla replied.

Stefan turned around and he directly faced Layla as he said, "How do I know this isn't some ploy to trick me?" "Would I lie to you when he said he wanted to find you?"

"Well then, he was too late to let bygones be bygones." Stefan stubbornly said. Layla sighed, "What will convince you to listen?"

Stefan put his hands on his hips before Layla said, "Your father left you something. Something that'd be knew would help you to find your way."

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

Layla pulled out an envelope as she said, "Read this, after your father ran away, he found several businesses, those businesses mostly involved bakeries, restaurants even a chain of hotels. You're not inclined to believe what I've told you… but your father had to sign over rights of the businesses to the investors as he got older. So that they could continue what he himself started."

"How much is this worth?"

"Take a look for yourself." Layla gulped.

Stefan opened the letter as he spotted a rectangular piece of paper. He read it and his eyes bulged out of his head. It was a cheque for himself from his own dear father.

* * *

_This check is for Stefan Leliwa for eight hundred and fifty million dollars. _

* * *

Stefan turned back to Layla who said, "Now you believe me?"

"Is all legitimate?" Stefan asked.

"I personally made sure that it was all legitimate. You've got my word on it." Layla relied sincerely.

Stefan nodded as he was given another envelope. This envelope he personally opened and it revealed a 6-month cruise around the world ticket. Stefan looked in surprise as he said, "Where does this depart from?"

"Manhattan Cruise Terminal, New York City." Layla smiled.

"When does it leave in?" Stefan asked, Layla replied, "It leaves in a week."

"Thank you, Miss Thompson. I assume there are no more conditions?" Stefan asked hoping to get away from Layla as fast as he could.

Layla shook her head and smiled as she said, "There's nothin' else, Goodbye, Commander Leliwa. I doubt we'd be seeing each other again." "I'm sure we won't. Goodbye Miss Thompson." Stefan replied stoically.

Layla smiled and shook his hand as Stefan showed no emotion in saying goodbye.

* * *

After Layla left, Stefan pocketed the envelopes as he collected his gear, he walked from the Gaslamp Quarter and all the way to the Santa Fe Depot which had been 19 minutes.

After arriving at the Santa Fe Depot, he bought a ticket for New York and arrived at the train. He got onboard reaching his room on the train. He dropped his bag on the bed as he just sat there.

Stefan's mind was running at full speed, his thoughts were too fast to catch. But, the news that his bastard of a father left him 850 million dollars in a cheque had hit him like a ton of bricks.

Ever since Stefan was 6 years old and after his mother and father left him. It had been him on his own ever since. Stefan had travelled all the way to France staying in Nice until he was 12.

The first few months in Nice had been tough, he never understood the language but he found employment working as a chef in an Italian restaurant run by a Polish man named Stefan Lewinski who had served in the Polish Army during before and during WW2, he had been from Warsaw, he fought in the invasion of Poland, France in 1940. He had served as a liaison with the British and American Armies during North Africa, Sicily and Italy.

After combat in the Mediterranean, Stefan served in the OSS as a Lieutenant fighting until the war ended. After the Korean War, Stefan immigrated to Nice, France and married his wartime sweetheart Maria Angelo from his time in Sicily.

Stefan Lewinski had taken Stefan into his restaurant and asked him to be a cook in his restaurant. Luca taught him a lot about Maths, English and French even science as well. Stefan looked at Luca as a mentor and a surrogate father figure.

Even though the Lewinski's had no children, Stefan looked at the older man and his wife as his mother and father figures.

When Stefan was 11, a week before his birthday in fact, Stefan and Maria died aged 87 and left Stefan with his old military medals and the Lewinski Villa in Nice, France. This later inspired Stefan to go into the military, he thought he'd have a better chance in the United States.

He immigrated to Houston, Texas working as a farmhand and until he was 16, he lied about his age and the rest is history from there.

In Stefan's hand, he stared at the photo of him, Stefan and Maria Lewinski, one Christmas morning. The three looked very happy together. It had also been the only time Stefan was happy until 2000 when he became a Navy SEAL.

* * *

Throughout the train ride to New York, Stefan only left his cabin for several reasons, those mostly consisted of breakfast, lunch and dinner. Before he got to New York which was 3 hours away he called his mentor Captain Curran, the dialling tone took a minute as he heard a reply, "_Afraid I can't let you come back in, you missed the chance._"

"You're funny, Captain. I actually wanted to ask you a favour… seeing as I accumulated a number of favours during our time together. I need this favour and that'll be it." Stefan said with a seriousness about him.

"_I think I can live with that. Very well, we have an arrangement, what's this favour?_" Curran said.

Stefan nodded, "Layla Thompson, former MI-6 agent, I'm sure there's a friend in the Intelligence community who might be able to determine if her story's true?"

"_I'll send you an email in a couple hours regarding your question. Was there anythin' else?"_

"Nothin' else, Sir, thank you." Stefan said. He heard a reply back from Curran as he ended the phone call.

He then emptied his cabin before walking to one of the train doors as they pulled into Grand Central Station.

He exited the train as soon as the doors were opened, he began walking carrying his duffel bag and his rucksack. He headed through the barrier as he heard somebody say, "Excuse me, excuse me sir!"

* * *

He turned behind him to see a young brunette woman following behind, she wore her brown hair in a bun, her light blue eyes stared in his brown eyes. In Stefan's eyes, she was the prettiest woman he had seen in and he knew several, he noticed her uniform, with 3 service stripes on her left sleeve, her rank was of 2nd Lieutenant in the US Army.

The brunette walked over as he said, "Somethin' the matter, Lieutenant?" "I don't know if you forgot but you dropped your phone when you got off the train, landed on the platform."

Stefan patted his pockets urgently as he muttered, "Oh no." "I picked your phone up and raced to find you." The brunette held out the phone to him as he smiled putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I don't know what I'd have done if somebody else had quietly picked it up." Stefan said. The brunette smiled and said, "Navy SEAL?" "Dead giveaway. 21 years in the Navy. Yourself?" Stefan asked with a chuckle.

"9 Years in the Army, 6 in Intelligence and 3 in front-line combat with the 101 Airborne, left yesterday." The brunette said.

"I'm Stefan, Stefan Leliwa, US Navy." Stefan said holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Aviana Marshal, United States Army." Aviana introduced herself as she shook Stefan's hand, his hand was very roughened and calloused, he was a hard-working man with a suave personality.

"Thank you for your service, Lieutenant." Stefan replied with a salute. Aviana smiled and saluted, "Thank you for yours, Lieutenant Commander."

Stefan replied with a smile, "Call me Stefan and you're welcome, you visiting family?" "Afraid not, I'm currently without anything, plus I'm here to go on a cruise."

Stefan's surprise at hearing what she said was evident, but he didn't let her see it as he said, "Small world. I'm actually going on a cruise in a couple days."

"Small world it is. Would you like to get a drink sometime?" Aviana asked.

Stefan smiled, "Sure thing, how about tonight? I'll let you know a time." "My Hotel is at the Wellington Hotel, 7th Avenue." Aviana flashed a smile at him which he was enchanted by.

Stefan nodded as he kept that information to heart, he watched as she left heading for a cab that had pulled up. Stefan hadn't planned on finding a hotel yet, but now he knew where to go. He headed for another cab and asked the driver, "Wellington Hotel on 7th Avenue."

"You look like you know where you're goin', Mac. Been here before?" The cab driver asked.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Haven't been back since 2006." The cab driver nodded as he said, "Hop in then."

* * *

Stefan hopped into the cab as it took off for the Wellington Hotel. After 30 minutes of being stuck in Manhattan traffic which was very likely of happening the cab had arrived at the Wellington Hotel on 7th Avenue. Stefan got out carrying his pack and his duffel bag as he paid the cab driver.

He walked to the hotel as he headed for the front desk, he had been able to get a hotel room on the 3rd floor. The room was a queen-sized room. Queen-sized bed, perfectly made, not even a crinkle in the bed sheets.

There was a desk next to the bed as Stefan unpacked his laptop, he opened it to find an email from his mentor Captain Curran. He opened the email and it had revealed an attachment from his mentor.

The file was a dossier on Layla Thompson. Former British Intelligence, worked for MI-6 on a number of occasions, patriotic and loyal to the flag. Became disgraced after an operation went badly wrong and led to her breaking the nose of a superior officer, she narrowly avoided being charged for her actions thanks to Frank Leliwa. After leaving the service, Layla went onto becoming a lawyer for Frank Leliwa along with being his trusted advisor.

Stefan knew that this would all he would get on Layla, but it made a start knowing that his own father managed to protect a disgraced MI-6 Agent. But it made him uneasy at the same time knowing there was something bigger at play.

* * *

He headed down to the lobby after freshening up, he decided to wear a jacket, white shirt and a pair of grey trousers, he headed down the stairs walking into dining room as he said, "Table for one, please?" "I'm afraid we have no tables available… would you care to wait until somethin' has opened up?" the staff member said.

"I don't see why not… the bar's this way, right?" Stefan asked indicating to the dining room.

The staff member nodded and allowed Stefan to head in. Stefan walked straight to the bar as he asked for a whiskey. While he sat at the bar nursing his whiskey, he heard a voice say, "Excuse me, sir?"

Stefan turned as he said, "Yes, is anything the matter?" "Miss Marshal has asked if you would be so kind enough to sit with her?"

"Miss Marshal?" Stefan asked again quickly wondering if his hearing was going bad.

"Yes sir, she asked for a table for 2 and we obliged." The waiter replied.

Stefan nodded, "It would be disrespectful for me to decline the invitation, where is she sitting?" "She's at the far table." The waiter responded.

Stefan looked over as he saw Aviana Marshal sitting at a table, she wore a navy-blue cardigan with a white blouse and a skirt.

Stefan looked over with confidence as he noticed how delightfully beautiful Aviana was, he began to walk over to her.

Aviana noticed and when Stefan was in range she said, "Stefan." "Miss Aviana."

* * *

I hope this chapter is to your liking, apologies for the long wait.


End file.
